Sailor Moon Mirando hacia el futuro
by Bunny12
Summary: Los estudios en la preparatoria se han acabado para Bunny y las chicas, Mamoru es un importante doctor en el hospital que trabaja. Que retos les esperara ahora a nuestra querida Bunny Tsukino?
1. Un dia en la playa

Todos los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi excepto algunos que me inventare yo. Algunas cosas las he cambiado como la conversación que tienen Mamoru y Bunny ya que he mezclado la versión española con la versión catalana y otras me las he inventado como alguna de las edades ya que no sé qué edad tienen exactamente. Los nombres que utilizo son los del anime catalán. Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que lo disfrutéis.

SAILOR MOON "MIRANDO HACIA EL FURURO"

1-UN DIA EN LA PLAYA

Se ve a un chico de 24 años junto a una chica de 16 años en el mirador del parque número 10 observando las estrellas y la luna llena. De repente Bunny rompe el silencio.

- Mamoru - dice Bunny girándose hacia su novio.

- ¿Mm? - Mamoru mirándola a la cara.

- ¿Aun me quieres? – se sonroja Bunny mientras le pregunta.

- Sí – le dice Mamoru mirándola honestamente.

- ¿Seguro? - Lanzándose a su brazo para acurrucarse en él.

- ¿Qué te ha dado ahora? – le pregunta un poco extrañado.

- Venga, dime cuanto me quieres – insiste avergonzada Bunny mientras se acurruca mas a Mamoru.

- ¿A ver, como té lo diría? Mi amor por ti es más grande que todo el universo. – le contesta mirándola con ternura.

- ¡Oh, Mamoru! - Separándose un poco de su brazo.

Después de esas palabras la joven pareja acercaron sus rostros el uno al otro hasta unirse en un dulce y tierno beso.

De esa última despedida de sus amigos los Three Light (Sailor star light) y la princesa Kakyuu ya habían pasado bastante tiempo, las chicas ya habían acabado la preparatoria y el próximo año cada una empezaría a perseguir sus sueños.

Vemos a una chica de ojos azules, cabello rubio dorado recogido en dos moños caídos en coletas que le llegan hasta el tobillo, cuerpo esbelto y bien definido de 17 años sentada en la terraza de un bar situado en la playa acompañada de un chico de 25 años, cuerpo musculoso, rostro sereno, pelo negro y ojos de un azul profundo.

- ¡Bunny, Bunny! – llamaba al chico a su pensativa novia

- ¿Eh? ¿Sí? ¿Decías algo Mamoru? - Saliendo de su pensamiento y dirigiendo la mirada al chico que tiene a su lado

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Hace rato que estas muy callada y eso no es normal – Bunny no solía estar tan ensimismada en ella misma y eso la preocupo, era verdad que la rubia había madurado pero eso no quería decir que estuviera pensativa sin ningún motivo.

- ¡Ah! No me pasa nada solo estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde la última batalla y en lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante, en lo que voy a hacer – le contesta fingiendo un tono despreocupado abandonando su posado serio.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que vas a hacer? Ahora ya has acabado los estudios en la preparatoria al igual que las demás – le dice no muy convencido de la respuesta de su novia, bien era que sabía que la chica tenía muchos gustos pero en este tiempo tampoco la había querido agobiar con lo que iba ha hacer con su futuro ya que fuera lo que fuera él la iba a apoyar.

- Si tienes razón - Se gira hacia la playa para observar a un grupo de chicas.

En el grupo de chicas que hay en la playa están Haruka y Michiru tomando el sol (Haruka, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo corto como un chico, lacio y rubio ceniza; Michiru una melena ondulada y de color azul verdoso como las profundidades del mar que le llegaba por los hombros y sus ojos azules, las dos chicas tienen 21 años).

Por otro lado estaban Setsuna y Hotaru dándose un pequeño baño antes de ir a comer (Setsuna es una mujer de 26 años, ojos violetas y una cabellera que le llega por las rodillas de color verde oscuro y lacia; Hotaru ya tiene 14 años y empieza a tener cuerpo de mujer, tiene el pelo por encima de los hombros negros y lacios y los ojos violetas).

Por último está el grupo de las marineras guerreras del interior del sistema solar jugando a voleibol y ellas son: Amy (con sus ojos azules, pelo corto, lacio y azul), Ray (tiene los ojos y el pelo negro, su melena es lacia y le llega por medio muslo), Makoto (tiene los ojos verdes y su melena castaña siempre recogida en una cola alta un poco ondulada) y Minako (tiene el pelo igual que Ray solo que el suyo es rubio y lo lleva medio a recoger con un lazo rojo y sus ojos son azules).

Media hora más tarde, las chicas ya cambiadas de ropa y habiendo recogido todo se dirigen hacia la mesa donde Mamoru y Bunny les esperan para comer y luego regresar a Tokio.

- Chicas queda menos de una semana para el cumpleaños de Bunny y como últimamente no es que este muy animada había pensado que le podríamos hacer una fiesta sorpresa – comenta Makoto poniendo cara de preocupación.

- Tienes razón va a cumplir 18 años y lo más seguro es que este sea su ultimo cumpleaños aquí en mucho tiempo – asiente Amy.

- ¿Qué queréis decir con "su ultimo cumpleaños en mucho tiempo"? – comenta Haruka deteniéndose y mostrando un posado serio y algo molesto, deteniéndose todas después de eso.

- Bunny ha recibido una beca para ir a estudiar a una escuela de artes escénicas durante cuatro años a Cataluña, España – esta vez es Minako quien responde dirigiéndose a todas en especial a Haruka

¿En donde exactamente? – pregunta Michiru curiosa ya que ella hacía poco había estado allí para unos conciertos.

- En Barcelona - dijo con un posado triste Setsuna.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? - Pregunto asombrada Hotaru.

- Sí. Me lo dijo porque quería saber si hizo esos estudios, y cuando le dije que sí, me pregunto dónde, y como ya sabía por dónde iba le dije que tenía que tomar una decisión sin saber lo que hizo su yo futura – dijo Setsuna soltando un suspiro.

- Podéis estar tranquilas porque la beca no la va a aceptar. No quiere volver a separarse de Mamoru – contesto esta vez Ray ya que no creía que por mucho que Bunny hubiera madurado se atreviera a irse tan lejos dejando a Mamoru y también a ellas.

- Chicas, después acabamos de hablar, estamos llegando y no creo que sea muy conveniente que Bunny escuche esta conversación y aun menos Mamoru – corto el tema Amy sabiendo lo que iba a pasar por el comentario de Ray y siguiendo el camino, además de que no estaba segura de que se lo hubiera contado a Mamoru y eso tenía que decírselo su amiga Bunny.

Las chicas se fueron sentando en una mesa redonda y grande que tenían reservada dentro del restaurante. Después de la comida cada una se fue hacia sus casas, en el coche de Haruka iban las exteriores, en el coche de Mamoru conduciendo Ray ya que era la única que se había podido sacar el permiso iban las interiores mientras que Mamoru iba en su moto con Bunny.

Ya en la puerta de la casa de Bunny se despide ella de su amado con un dulce beso y un abrazo ya que entre lo lejos que estaba la playa y que habían comido tarde se les había hecho oscuro.

Bunny entra en su casa y se va al salón encontrándose a alguien que no esperaba. Un montón de recuerdos se le vienen a la cabeza.

- Te he echado de menos. . – dijo Bunny mientras se tiraba a sus brazos abrazando a la persona que tenía enfrente y poniéndose a llorar.

- Yo también a ti - Correspondiéndole el abrazo.

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Intentare actualizar cada fin de semana como mínimo. Este capítulo y el próximo se lo dedico a Yui4, Meri1, Melanie Stryder, Cindy-chan1, WiseMysticalAngel, chicamar1, serena tsukino chiba, gigichiba, yopi, naiara moon y serena, que me han apoyado y me han dejado reviews para que continuara la historia así que aquí esta y si la leéis después de tanto tiempo espero no decepcionaros.

Comentarios, sugerencias, etc. dejen reviews.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Sorpresas y decisiones

**Todos los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi excepto algunos que me inventare yo. Algunas cosas las he cambiado como la conversación que tienen Mamoru y Bunny ya que he mezclado la versión española con la versión catalana y otras me las he inventado como alguna de las edades ya que no sé qué edad tienen exactamente. Los nombres que utilizo son los del anime catalán. Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

**SAILOR MOON "MIRANDO HACIA EL FURURO"**

**2-SORPRESAS Y DECISIONES**

Bunny se separa de la persona a la que esta abrazando.

- Vamos a mi cuarto tenemos que explicarnos muchas cosas – dice, la joven adolescente asiente y sube detrás de Bunny.

La chica de 14 años tiene los ojos rojos y el pelo rosa recogido con un peinado muy parecido al de Bunny solo que sus moños eran puntiagudos y las coletas ya le llegaban por medio muslo. El cambio había sido sorprendente se parecía mucho más a su futura madre cuando empezó a ser Sailor Moon y ahora tenía el cabello mucho más parecido a como lo llevaba ella en esa época ya que le había crecido mucho y su figura empezaba a parecer ya la de una adolescente empezando a marcar alguna que otra curva.

Ya en la habitación las chicas se ponen a hablar de lo que han estado haciendo en todo el tiempo que no se han visto.

- … y eso es todo creo, Helios dice que ya me merezco el titulo de Sailor moon y dejar el de Sailor chibi moon pero en parte me da pena con mi madre ella dice que está bien, que está muy orgullosa de mi pero a veces creo que me mira con una cara de… no sé como de…

- melancolía – interrumpe la frase la rubia a la peli rosa que la mira asintiendo – podría ser, bueno somos la misma persona quieras o no y me pongo en el lugar de cómo me sentiría cuando llegue el momento pero más que melancolía por no poder transformarse yo creo que es por verme tan mayor y haber dejado ese tiempo de juventud e irresponsabilidad atrás – dice un poco con risa para romper el hielo

- jajaja – le sigue riendo Chibiusa – no me extrañaría mas de una vez encontré a mis padres comportarse como adolescentes a escondidas – acabo diciendo uniéndose Bunny después a la risa

- de verdad yo también estoy orgullosa de ti y por cierto que es eso de que Helios dice que estas preparada, te ves con Helios en el futuro a escondidas o que – dice haciendo que Chibiusa se pusiera colorada.

- Bunny no digas tonterías, si es que no cambias – contesta totalmente roja – Helios es el guardián de Erusión el reino que pertenece a papa así que ha acabado entrenándome el con el cristal dorado ya que dicen que debo controlar los dos para el día que ellos no estén asuma yo todo el poder – dice eso ultimo en voz baja y con un poco de tristeza

- Chibiusa – decía pensando en cómo animar a su futura hija – no pienses en eso, es porque quieren que estén preparada pero aún falta mucho

- ya pero no es muy agradable que te hablen de ese tema por muchas décadas que falten – dice, de repente mueve la cabeza negando como queriendo cambiar de tema – no he venido a hablar tanto de mi sino de ti – se notaba que Chibiusa también había madurado por la forma de hablar y que para según qué cosas sacaba un carácter en el que denotaba que se parecía a su padre – estoy aquí para pasar lo que serán mis últimas vacaciones en el pasado y a despedirme definitivamente, ya sabes que no podemos coincidir dos mismos seres en el mismo tiempo y aunque aún falta para que yo nazca también tengo obligaciones – dice muy seriamente

- sabes que Chibiusa, me acabas de recordar a Mamoru hablando XD – dice Bunny con serenidad, ya más animada sigue – pues venga ya es tarde y hoy mama y papa están fuera se han ido el fin de semana a unas termas con Shingo así que porque no llamamos a las chicas y hacemos una pijamada con pizza seguro que se morirán cuando te vean – dice mientras se levanta

- Bunny – la llama Chibiusa para llamar su atención – lo de la pizza me parece bien pero porque no cenamos y… puedo dormir contigo, de verdad te he echado de menos – dice algo avergonzada

- claro – contesta acercándose y dándole otro abrazo.

Al día siguiente Chibiusa se despertaba en la habitación de Bunny i esta no estaba, se gira al reloj y no podía creer que Bunny estuviera despierta a las 8:00 de la mañana, se levanto, se arreglo y vistió para bajar a desayunar.

- ahora si estoy soñando – dijo esto entrando a la cocina y viendo como Bunny hacia unos pancakes con muy buena pinta y buena olor.

- Chibiusa si has venido del futuro para meterte conmigo te mando para allá de una patada – dijo la rubia un poco malhumorada.

- No puedes culparme por mi comentario la última vez que estuve aquí eras incapaz de madrugar y se te quemaba todo lo que hacías.

- Si – contesta pensativa – después de lo de Galaxia pensé que era hora de madurar y preocuparme en los estudios, no quería que Mamoru tuviera que cargar conmigo y tampoco que cogiera mas intoxicaciones por mi culpa – dijo este último con humor – pero, no se lo digas a las chicas, bueno, los estudios es obvio que saben que mejore, pero no saben que aprendí a cocinar y esperaba un momento especial para darle una sorpresa a Mamoru y a las chicas así que no lo saben, y tampoco es que lo haga muy bien pero me gustaría sorprenderlas en algo, mostrarle que sé hacer algo bien – explicaba

- Bunny, y que conste que yo no he dicho nada – pero haces muchas cosas bien, nadie nos ha cuidado, protegido y dado amor como lo haces tú, todas las chicas te adoran por eso y tranquila que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ahora a ver si es verdad que no se cogen mas intoxicaciones – dijo con humor

- Chibiusa – dijo a modo de reclamo – ahora no comes

- va era broma, déjame probar – dijo con un puchero

- está bien pero se sincera – dijo mientras le ponía el plato de pancakes

- Bunny esta buenísimo – dijo Chibiusa mientras lo probaba

- de verdad – dijo contenta, mientras Chibiusa asiente – me alegra que te guste

- Bunny que piensas hacer con tus estudio – dijo refiriéndose a la beca – desde ayer te quise sacar el tema pero no sabía cómo – dice Chibiusa mirando a la rubia que por la cara que ponía sabia que se refería a la beca y la peli rosa venia del futuro era normal que su madre le hubiera explicado alguna vez sobre el tema - en eso suena el timbre de la puerta

- debe ser Mamoru quede ayer con el – respondió tranquilamente – Chibiusa por favor ahora no digas nada aun no he podido hablar con él y tampoco sé que haré, porque supongo que al igual que Setsuna no me dirás la decisión que tomo la Neo Reina – esto último lo dijo algo esperanzada

- eso lo tienes que decidir tu – le dijo dándole su negativa

- me lo imaginaba, voy a abrir o se pensara que aun duermo XD – decía mientras se dirigía a la entrada a abrir

- voy – en voz alta para que la escuchen, abre la puerta – buenos días Mamoru – dice algo colorada al ver a su guapo novio y es que la verdad hoy se veía espectacular, iba informal con unos tejanos y una camisa por fuera con los primeros botones abiertos

- buenos días princesa – dice entrando, una vez dentro la abraza de la cintura y la besa – que tal amaneciste – dice ya separándose

- bien, ven vamos a la cocina hay alguien que no esperas – dice llevándolo a la cocina cogida de su mano

Mamoru al entrar en la cocina no podía creer lo que veía, ahí se encontraba una preciosa adolescente desayunando, una niña que ya había crecido y la cual había llegado a proteger infinidad de veces con su vida

- ¿Chibiusa? – dijo sorprendido ya que pensó que no volvería a verla

- Mamoru – dijo alegremente tirándose a sus brazos – os echaba de menos, he venido a pasar el verano

- vaya, sí que me has sorprendido, has crecido mucho, te estas convirtiendo en una hermosa mujercita – dijo todo orgulloso de verla tan cambiada

- gracias Mamoru – dice algo colorada y separándose de él – chicos os dejo, tengo ganas de dar un paseo hace mucho que no vengo de visita

- pero – contesta Bunny – no querías ver a las chicas

- por mí no os preocupéis, ya habías quedada y créeme tengo ganas de pasear, hasta luego – dice Chibiusa saliendo por la puerta y pensando "Bunny tienes que hablar con Mamoru y espero que no desaproveches la oportunidad"

Otra vez en la cocina de nuevo

- parece querernos dejar a solas adrede, ¿paso algo? – dijo algo extrañado

- no tranquilo seguro que habrá ido a ver si ve alguna vieja amiga – dijo Bunny haciéndose la desentendida – quieres pancakes? – cambiando de tema

- si claro, te los dejo tu madre preparados – dijo sentándose y empezando a comer – como siempre buenísimo

- de verdad – dijo no acabándose de creer el alago – la verdad los hice yo – dijo ilusionada

- ¿enserio? – dijo extrañado

- oye, ¿como que enserio? Ahora no te los comes – dijo algo molesta

- no Bunny – dijo Mamoru cogiéndola de la mano y haciendo que se sentara encima de él

- perdóname princesa – no sabías que habías aprendido a cocinar, de verdad esta buenísimo, aunque ahora que se que sabes hacer pancakes me los tendrás que hacer más seguido – dijo con ternura acercándose al rostro de su novia

- de verdad querrás que te los vuelva a hacer – dijo apartándose ilusionada – te haré lo que quieras mi mama me enseño a cocinar y se hacer muchas cosas ya – dijo sonriente

- pues me encantara que me cocines lo que quieras – dijo volviéndose a acercar y susurrándole al oído – serás una buena esposa, te amo – y la beso

- Mamoru – susurro acabando el beso – yo también te amo

- pues bien – dijo de repente levantándose – lo prometido es deuda hoy soy todo suyo señorita Tsukino, ¿donde quiere ir?

- sí, la verdad no sé, solo quería estar contigo, recojo y podemos ir a dar un paseo o donde quieras – dijo sonriendo

- como usted ordene princesa – contesto besando la mano con ternura – va que te ayudo y marchamos

Entre los dos acabaron de recoger la cocina y marcharon en la moto de Mamoru hacia el centro. Estuvieron todo el día paseando, visitando lugares, fueron al estanco a pasear en barca y Mamoru la llevo a un restaurante italiano que quedaba un poco alejado pero tenía unas vistas preciosas y hablaron de muchas cosas pero Mamoru cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema de los estudios Bunny cambiaba de tema y eso le tenía preocupado, después de comer y pasear un rato Bunny le pidió que fueran a su mirador, así le llamaban ya que les encantaba ese lugar, aquel mirador donde se procesaban su amor después de la batalla de galaxia.

- Mamoru quería… - estaba nerviosa y sabia que no tenía mucho tiempo para decirle lo que llevaba todo el día evadiendo, pero en vez de salirle las palabras parecía que cada vez retrasaba mas el decir la decisión que había ya tomado, quería que todos estuvieran orgullosos de ella y eso solo iba a pasar si hacia lo que tenía que hacer – Mamoru mis padres no llegan hasta mañana y esta noche quiero estar contigo no quiero pasar la noche sola –

El la miro sorprendido, ella no era así pero por su cara sabia que lo decía enserio, de pronto le dio miedo y la abrazo le daba una sensación de cómo si la fuera a perder y el no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo

- Bunny, hoy llevas un día muy raro y algo distante, y no es la primera vez q pasa en el último mes, pensaba que era por la graduación y los exámenes pero ya todo acabo y sigues igual, ¿Bunny qué pasa? – decía ya algo cansado y cabreado, no le gustaba que ella le ocultara nada

- Mamoru lo siento – decía apenada pero era la hora de decir la verdad y levantando tu cara y mirando a su amado le dijo la decisión más dura que había tomado hasta ahora – cuando te fuste a Estados Unidos me prometí que no me volvería a separar de ti por nada del mundo, pero creo que eso es muy egoísta así que… - en ese momento lagrimas empezaron a brotarle de las lagrimas

- ¿BUNNY QUE PASA? - le grito ya desesperado como nunca se había sentido

- Mamoru me voy – dijo de repente dejando a su novio de piedra – me han ofrecido una beca para estudiar en España y la voy a aceptar, me iré en agosto - dijo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas

- desde cuando sabes lo de la beca – le dijo con una voz fría

- me llego a finales de abril, pero no te dije nada porque no sabía que iba ha hacer hasta hace poco – le dijo sorprendida por su tono

- hace 2 meses que lo sabes y no me has dicho nada hasta ahora – su voz era fría y distante

- no seas egoísta tu tampoco me dijiste nada de la beca de EEUU hasta que decidiste irte – ahora ya no lloraba pero de la impotencia que sintió no pudo hacer nada más que reprocharle

- una semana Bunny, hacia una semana que la recibí y lo sabes – cada vez subía mas el tono

- pues lo siento vale, lo siento por no haber tenido la sangre fría de haberme decidido antes, lo siento por no ser tan decidido como tú, pero para mí no es tan difícil como tu separarme de mis seres queridos, de ti – no se podía creer que Mamoru estuviera reaccionando tan mal entendía que quizás se había tardado un poco en decidirse, pero le era tan difícil tomar esta decisión que había intentado apurar al máximo el tiempo era domingo y mañana mismo tenía que dar la respuesta para aceptar la beca

- piensa lo que quieras, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa y otro día hablamos- ahora su voz era seca y gélida

- que, ya esta, pensé que me apoyarías – dijo esto último llorando de nuevo, después de un largo silencio – está bien me voy a casa ya me dirás algo cuando quieras – y sin esperar a que el chico reaccionara se fue con el corazón herido y sin imaginarse al principio del día que todo acabaría con una discusión.

* * *

**Y como lo prometido es deuda vuelvo a dedicar este capítulo a ****Yui4****, ****Meri1****, ****Melanie Estridor****, ****Cindy-chan1****, ****WiseMysticalAngel****, ****chicamar1****, ****serena tsukino chiba****, ****gigichiba****, yopi, ****naiara moon**** y serena, que me han apoyado y me han dejado reviews para que continuara la historia así que aquí esta, espero que este nuevo capítulo guste a todos los que lo lean, sugerencias, etc. dejen ****reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
